


Ramifications

by ThatGeekChick



Series: USS Impetuous [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Alternate Universe, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: USS Impetuous
Genre: Court Martial, Galaxy-class, Hitomi - Freeform, Saber-class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGeekChick/pseuds/ThatGeekChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow up to "The Hitomi Incident" which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121531</p><p>Captain Etaera Lin learns the consequences of taking the USS Hitomi into the Romulan Neutral Zone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramifications

Unlike most other things in life, courts martial didn’t become easier the more you went through them. It didn’t help that Etaera Lin was far more accustomed to being on the other side of the arrangement.

It was one thing to have the power in a situation, to have access to all the information, and to be in charge of making the big decisions. It was another matter entirely to know that your entire career hung in the balance, and that people you’d once considered your subordinates (and in some cases, your inferiors) were the ones wielding the executioner’s axe.

She’d been lucky that Admiral Turon hadn’t been a member of the tribunal, and that those in charge of her fate had grudgingly admitted the value of Tirial Zir’s research. Unfortunately, that victory was short-lived, as it was followed by a colossal disappointment.

 _Hitomi_ was irreparable.

Etaera knew she shouldn’t have been particularly _surprised_ by that fact, given the pounding her ship had taken. Still, the entire saucer section had been undamaged, and she’d entertained some hope that was good enough to warrant repairs.

It had taken far longer than she'd anticipated to hear back regarding her punishment. Etaera had assumed her collar would be lightened at least a pip or three, if she were allowed to retain her commission at all. Joined Trill were somewhat of an odd case insofar as Starfleet was concerned: Command made certain to ensure that regardless how competent a Trill was that they didn’t rise in rank _too_ quickly. 

Then again, the average joined Trill in Starfleet wasn't previously addressed "Admiral."

When all was said and done, an overjoyed Etaera emerged from the process still a captain.

At least, she was overjoyed until she’d received her next assignment.

“A _Saber_ -class?” she asked incredulously, glad to be within the privacy of Rear Admiral (Lower Class) Layna Beron’s office. She was one of the few flag officers Etaera considered a friend, and she suspected that Layna’s protection was one of the things that had kept her in the captain's chair ... and perhaps even in Starfleet. 

"What am I going to do with _that_?”

“You’re going to keep out of trouble and sensor range for the time being, until the _Hitomi_ incident stops being best-selling news,” Layna explained. “What did you expect? Did you think that you could just break all the rules and come out unscathed?”

“No,” Etaera said. She sighed. “I’m being petulant, aren’t I?”

“A bit. But … I think everyone’s entitled, regardless of age or rank, to momentary lapses in maturity level.”

“So long as they do it in private.”

“But of course.” Layna smiled. “The _Saber_ -class is a small ship, but it’s more than capable. Perhaps your frustration is less with the vessel, and more your assignment?”

“I _could_ have ended up with a cargo ship,” Lin conceded. “I think the assignment would have interested me in the past, if I still had the _Hitomi_ , but exploring the farthest reaches of Federation space in a _Saber_...” 

“And more relevantly, being the captain of the smallest ship in a task force of 12 leaves you at the bottom of the chain of command,” Layna said. 

“That fact certainly hasn’t escaped my attention. But this is a mission that’s intended to last _years_. How am I supposed to prove to the admiralty that the loss of the _Hitomi_ was a one-time lapse in judgement if I’m going to be in the furthest sector from the Sol system?”

“I think the point of getting you out of the area is to remove you from the center of everyone’s attention for a while. There were certainly admirals, Turon included, who believed you should be stripped of your command and given a nice unimportant desk job at Starfleet Headquarters. If you’re nearby, he’s going to continue to look for reasons to do just that.” Layna gave Etaera a significant look.

Etaera sighed. “You’re right. I know this, and I would have likely decreed the same thing were I sitting in judgment. Knowing something on an intellectual level and accepting it on an emotional level are two very different things, even when one’s had several lifetimes of experience.”

“Realistically, what’s a few years' time?” Layna asked. “You’ve only officially had the rank of captain for what, two years now? I’ve never gotten the feeling that you _wanted_ to rush through being a captain just to become a flag officer.”

“No, I don’t. In fact, Command will likely need to force me to leave my starship behind when and if that time comes,” Etaera said. “I’m not making that mistake again, that’s for certain. Khedan was gunning for the admiralty like his existence depended on it.”

“So then it sounds to _me_ like this assignment may not be nearly as bad as you fear it could be.”

Etaera snorted, a sound that was at odds with her otherwise elegant demeanor. “I wouldn’t go that far. Given who’s in command of this little task force, it’ll be some time before I feel completely at ease with things.”

Layna nodded. “Yes, well ... there is that.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about it too much. I’ve been assured that the _Sovereign_ -class is equipped with a rather comfortable brig.”

Etaera shot her a glare, which for a moment seemed to have its intended effect.

For a moment.

“Just pray he doesn’t confine you to your own vessel." She hesitated a moment; then, her eyes twinkled. "I bet if you stretched, you could probably touch the main port and starboard bulkheads... at the same time."

Resigned at last to her fate, Etaera Lin sighed.

“Thanks. That’s _precisely_ what I needed to hear.”


End file.
